Accidental
by ASUPGM05
Summary: When Miroku unintentionally touches her, Sango runs off. Miroku follows but gets attacked. What will Sango do when she finds out? Will Miroku even survive from his injuries?
1. Accident

Chapter 1

**SLAP**

"Hey, what was that for?" Miroku wondering about Sango's hand suddenly coming across his face.

"You just happen to touch my bottom." Sango replying to the monk. Normally Miroku would smirk at this kind of event. However, that smirk was nowhere to be seen.

"For your information, Sango, I was attempting to get my staff, but you seem to be in the way without me noticing." Miroku stating his side of the story.

"Liar!" Sango says. "You always seem to make lecherous moves on me when you have the chance. How do I know this is not one of them?"

"By telling you that I am not lying." Miroku adds. Sango was not buying it. She simply walks into the other room of Kaede's hut where the others were located. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had all overheard the conversation, but decided to not talk about it to Sango.

'_Keh, that monk sure likes having it this way._' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'_As always, Sango is upset at Miroku for touching her the wrong way.'_ Kagome also in thought.

'_So stupid.'_ Shippo in thought as well.

The group eats their meals later in the day that they have been able to retrieve from the forest and lakes nearby when hunting for food. It was one of their better hunting days due to the time of year in which was the summer. Several minutes after completing her meal, Sango wanted time alone and decided to go outside.

"I'll be going for a walk. Don't tell Miroku I am leaving." Sango suggested to her friends.

"Okay, Sango." Kagome agreeing. "Just be careful."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha interrupting. "She'll be fine on her own."

Sango leaves the hut and the village to where they normally reside for shelter and retreat from battle. It was more of a peaceful walk for Sango as she happens to change her mood for the better, enjoying the scenery from atop of a large hill and then from near a stream to where she sees the fish passing by and also hearing the water going down the creek.

"I wish I can enjoy this more often." Sango talking to herself. The demon slayer then chose to take a short nap in the shades of some trees nearby as birds are chirping around her. The birds' chirping eventually had made Sango fall asleep peacefully.

Two hours have passed since Sango's departure from the hut. Miroku had noticed Sango not being inside, and he had waited for her return. But it had been a couple of hours, and Miroku was starting to worry.

"Where can Sango be?" Miroku curious of her whereabouts. "She usually is not away from anyone for this long."

Even though Sango requested to not have Miroku know her location, everyone in the group had to talk. "Keh, she probably wanted to be away from you for a while, after you keep putting your hands in the wrong place." Inuyasha interrupting.

"For once, Inuyasha is right, Miroku!" Shippo saying to the monk. "It's time to take a breather."

"For once, Shippo…?" Inuyasha questioning Shippo's remarks.

**WHACK**

Shippo gets whacked in the head by the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome commands.

**THUD**

Inuyasha crashes to the floor.

"Well, I'm going to find Sango." Miroku says. "I'm worried." The monk takes off to find Sango. Everyone attempted to stop him from leaving, but Miroku was long gone. He had walked for approximately one mile, but Miroku is yet to find her. "Sango, please come out from hiding! Sango…" Maybe Miroku should not have left by himself and had his friends to join in on the search.

'_Maybe I should've asked the others to help search for her…'_ Miroku in thought.

Suddenly, Miroku senses danger nearby as he prepares himself for battle it seems. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku spots a female hiding from the trees. It was not Sango, but she was attractive. "Eh, excuse me, but I am looking for a demon slayer around this area. Did you happen to see her?" Miroku asks the lady.

"No, I have not seen any demon slayers around here…" The lady mentions. "…but I would love to slay you!"

"Hmm, what makes you think you're going to hurt me?" Miroku is not taking it seriously.

"What makes you think I am the only one here?" The lady replies. More laughs had fallen through the trees, and Miroku realizes there are several lady warriors surrounding the monk. The ladies have surrounded Miroku, and they draw closer to him preparing to attack. Miroku wants to use his wind tunnel, but a whip being used from one of the warriors wraps around it so tightly that the weapon is rendered useless.

"Huh, what?" Miroku in shock. "I'm in big trouble. I need to think of something quick."

Too late.

The lady warriors had started attacking Miroku from every angle as he falls to the ground. Miroku attempts to block all attacks, but it became too overwhelming for him. The ladies take their turns into beating Miroku senseless until he laid there unconscious. Finally, they all stop.

"Well, it seems this monk is another one that bites the dust. Never should anyone step foot on our territory." The leader of the lady warriors had said who just happens to be the one that Miroku first glimpsed upon. "Let's go ladies!"

The lady warriors walked and laughed away from Miroku as he laid there motionless, not moving a muscle…


	2. Search and Discover

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Sango wakes up from her nap, feeling energized and well-rested. It is something she has not been getting recently due to constantly fighting in battle alongside her friends. Even though she expects Miroku to be flirtatious with her as usual, Sango decides to return to the hut. Upon her arrival, Sango hears a familiar phrase…

"Sit boy!" Kagome commands.

**THUD**

Inuyasha crashes to the ground again.

"Now what is Kagome upset about?" Sango asks.

"Oh, over the smallest things." Shippo replies. Sango then notices Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango curious.

"Looking for you of course." Shippo answering.

"How long has he been gone?"

"For about an hour." Kagome adding to the conversation.

They all had to tell Sango she had been gone for a while, and Miroku was starting to worry, despite the fact that Sango didn't want them to tell the monk where she went to. At that point, Sango would like to find out where Miroku is located, so she suggests that they all search for him. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Kagome agreeing to Sango's suggestion.

"Then let's go!" Shippo is anxious to leave. They all leave while Inuyasha was still attempting to get up after being sat.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Inuyasha yelling to the departed.

They all travel in the direction where Miroku had taken, according to Inuyasha and Kagome. The trail was nearly the same for Sango when she took off, and they were all familiar with the area. But, Miroku would not end his search in this specific area since there is more open space up ahead. By the time all of them reached that space, the group all have a hunch Miroku could be nearby. The first one to notice was Inuyasha. He had started to get a scent, but it was not a pleasant one.

"Inuyasha, do you smell something?" Kagome wondering. She noticed something got his attention.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha replies. "…it's blood. Even though I can barely smell the blood, it is very close to us."

As soon as they all follow Inuyasha, everybody notices a staff lying on the ground. They all know to whom it belongs.

"It's Miroku's staff!" Sango realizes. "He's in trouble. Miroku would never leave his staff behind." They all spread out in search for the monk. Everybody did not have to go too far, as Inuyasha was able to first locate Miroku, unconscious and beaten.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yells out. "Hey everybody, over here!"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all run towards Inuyasha and discover that Miroku is seriously injured. He needed immediate medical assistance.

"Let's get him back to the hut!" Sango cries out. "Kirara!"

The demon cat transforms to its attack form. Quickly, they all travel by air, and everybody had reached the hut almost immediately. Fortunately, Kaede was nearby and was able to treat Miroku's wounds. However, Miroku was still unresponsive. The attack that he had to endure was overwhelming, to the point of almost being unbearable. Kaede had noticed various marks on Miroku's body, indicating that a group of individuals had been involved in the altercation, yet it is unclear what kind of group did this.

"Vicious weapons were used in order to make these marks." Kaede explaining. "One person would not be able to conduct this kind of act. In the meantime, Miroku will need as much rest as possible, so let's not bother him too much. We can all hope that Miroku will be able to awaken from his injuries."

By hearing this from Kaede, Sango is now scared that Miroku may not recover from this attack and might die instead. Sango then realizes Miroku might have been telling the truth about contacting her by accident and not by intention. She quickly leaves the room and feels guilty about the situation. Kagome quickly follows her, only to see Sango very upset.

"I took it for granted." Sango is starting to form tears. "I should've listened to Miroku. He did not smile when he touched me, and I ignored it. I took it as an insult every time he put his hands on me. It's all my fault!"

"Sango, we all thought the same as you." Kagome attempting to set the record straight. "We are all as guilty. What we need to do is to find the people responsible for this incident." Before Sango can reply to Kagome's response, there was commotion outside the hut. Inuyasha was the first to notify everybody.

"There's trouble heading this way. This is no time to start suffering. Get ready!"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all rush towards Inuyasha as they notice what was the commotion going on outside.


	3. Fight

Chapter 3

All of the villagers and Inuyasha and his friends gather outside to see what trouble was approaching. Out of the woods came a group of lady warriors seeking for trouble and much more.

"Hey! No one invited you here!" Inuyasha shouts at the group.

"I know you fool!" The leader of the warriors replies. "That's why we decided to invite ourselves and take over this land."

"Keh, please." Inuyasha replies back. "All I hear is talk from you. Just who are you anyway?

"We are lady warriors, or you can just call us 'Lady Barbarians.' We come from the southern lands of the region, and since we've formed as a group, no one has been able to stop us. And since we have ruled that region, we wanted more land to call our own. So why not start here?" The Lady Barbarians gave out a simultaneous laugh indicating nothing was going to stop them. Kaede then realized she has heard of these people from a while back through other people who have crossed paths with them.

"Be careful, these women are demons and have special powers, Inuyasha." Kaede explains. "They are not to be taken lightly."

"Keh, how sure are you?" Inuyasha in doubt. "They don't look that tough."

"Kaede's right, Inuyasha." Sango interrupting. "I've heard of these women, too. They are very dangerous. Just look at the weapons they are holding." Everyone notices the objects the women possess.

"You better believe it." One of the other women talks to their adversaries. "Surrender now or you'll wind up like some monk who we were able to have fun in torturing prior to arriving here!"

"Huh? Monk?" Inuyasha surprised.

'_That must've been Miroku whom we found in the forest.'_ Kagome in thought.

'_Miroku…?'_ Sango in thought of him. Sango then starts to grow dark and angry of the situation. "So, it was you that beat him senseless…"

"Oh, then you must be someone important to that monk." The leader replying. "Too bad he's probably dead by now. But don't worry, you'll join him soon enough in the afterlife. Ha ha ha ha!"

Sango was ready to throw her hiraikotsu. "Damn you!!!" She lashes her boomerang at the Lady Barbarians, but all of them jumped out of the way. As they jump, the women head in separate directions, in an attempt to surround Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, just like they did Miroku. Inuyasha, however, was ready to strike.

"WIND SCAR!" The attack has the women scatter yet again, but this gives everybody in the village time to flee.

"Get outta here! It's not safe!" Inuyasha cries out to the villagers. And the villagers actually listen to the half-demon and leave for their safety. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara form a small circle seeing the Lady Barbarians in every corner.

"Stay close." Inuyasha says cautiously. "Who knows what these demons will do next." Kagome and Sango then notice some of them are not just on the ground.

"Inuyasha, some of them are also sitting in the trees." Kagome says. "We need to really stand guard."

Inuyasha growls at the odds stacked against them. However, he remains optimistic. "We're gonna win! I guarantee it!"

"Don't be such a fool!" The leader of the barbarians says. "You don't stand a chance. Besides, none of you deserve to be here in this area."

"Oh yeah, then maybe this will change your mind!" Inuyasha lashes his Tetsaiga at the leader, but she dodges it. It could be that Inuyasha's Tetsaiga could have quite the challenge in this battle. But suddenly, a whip appears around the Tetsaiga. Caught off-guard, the sword is stripped from Inuyasha's hands. The situation now becomes worse as Inuyasha and his friends face a critical situation…either win or die!


	4. End of Battle

Chapter 4

Since Inuyasha does not possess Tetsaiga for the moment, Sango attempts to save them from despair.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cries out. Her attack is blocked by several members of the lady barbarians, and Sango's boomerang is sent flying into another direction and ending up wedged into the ground.

"Your desperate tactics won't work on us." The leader of the barbarians acting confidently. "It seems as if you come into this battle unprepared. What a pity. I was expecting a better fight from you."

"It's not over yet, you fool." Inuyasha replies.

"Don't kid yourself. You seem to have lost already!" The leader demands her fellow comrades to attack in all directions. Inuyasha acts quickly in protecting Kagome. "Get behind me, Kagome!"

As weapons and other powers are being used from the lady barbarians, Inuyasha and Sango are doing their best to fend them off. Then, more weapons are being used against Inuyasha and his group, and this time it seems to be taking its toll on them. Inuyasha and Sango are now taking a beating, while Kagome and Shippo are somehow being well-protected in between the two. In order to save themselves, Sango asks for Kirara to free them.

"Kirara!" Sango calls out to her. The demon cat transforms into its attack form and attempts to run through all of the lady barbarians. And Kirara is able to get to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo after battling through every foe standing in her way. They get all onto Kirara and attempt to fly away. However…

**WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP**

Four whips latch around each of Kirara's legs.

"Kirara, fight it!" Sango encouraging. Kirara does her best to break free, but is taken down to the ground as is everybody else on her. As everybody tries to get back on their feet, the lady barbarians are starting to get serious.

"Play time is over. It's time we finish you off." The leader makes one final demand for her people…

"**SIC 'EM!"**

All of the barbarians gather on top of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara in an effort to weaken their strength and kill them once they are rendered useless to resist fighting. But, someone had other plans.

"This…will not…happen…today!!!" Inuyasha gives out all of his strength, and it sends all of the lady barbarians flying into the air and crashing to the ground. Upon the barbarians simultaneous crashing, the Tetsaiga and Hiraikotsu are released from each of its wedged positions. Inuyasha gets the opportunity in retrieving the weapons. He leaps into the sky and catches each of them with one hand per weapon. Inuyasha throws the Hiraikotsu at Sango with her retrieving it in mid-air. Now with weapons in hand once again, they feel more confident in obtaining victory.

"Keh, we can end this right now!" Inuyasha says.

"Right!" Kagome replies. "You know what to do."

"Oh my, this is going to be a battle after all." The leader smirking with confidence, not seemingly to have been affected by the sudden strength of the half-demon.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha about had it with her. "You're in for a big surprise." Out of nowhere, however, spears land next to Inuyasha, catching him by surprise. "What the?"

"We thought we surprise you first." Comrades of the barbarians are ready to strike with their demonic orbs. Inuyasha catches on.

'_Perfect.'_ He knows what to use. As the orbs come towards him, Inuyasha retaliates with his Tetsaiga.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" The move pays off as the orbs are sent back to the comrades.

"WHAT!?" The leader shouts in disbelief. Several of her fellow barbarians are destroyed by Inuyasha's move. Inuyasha smirks towards the leader of the lady barbarians. "I told you, you're in for a big surprise."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you and your friends." The leader replies with a dark, cold, and furious expression. "But now, it's time to die!" She and her remaining comrades immediately attack Inuyasha. However…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango interrupts the battle. Her attack strikes this time as several other barbarians collide with the dirt. But, this does not stop them from continuing to attack. They also seem to block from Inuyasha's and Sango's attacks more successfully. All of a sudden, however, the odds were starting to favor the lady barbarians once again as they inch closer towards Inuyasha and the others, whom have seemed to run out of options. Suddenly, they all get cornered in one area of the village.

"Just hang in there." Inuyasha attempting to encourage his friends.

"Yeah, but how much longer can we keep this up?" Kagome questioning.

Suddenly, Sango gasps as she sees someone in the distance that has arrived to provide the help needed for them. Knowing the situation, Inuyasha and Sango wedge their weapons deep into the ground, and Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara hold on tightly to either the half-demon or the demon slayer. The lady barbarians are puzzled with this move.

"What are you doing?" The leader demanding. "Are you finally surrendering?"

Inuyasha looks up at her with confidence. "Surprise…"

"Huh?" The lady barbarians turn around and see and hear a familiar call.

"**WIND TUNNEL!!!"**

Miroku has awakened from his sleep and was ready to get rid of these lady demons for good. His wind tunnel immediately becomes too much for the lady barbarians as they get all sucked into Miroku's black hole.

"It's over…" As soon as Miroku locks up his cursed hand and states his case, he collapses into the ground. He hasn't recovered long enough from his wounds. Everybody runs towards him.

"Miroku!" Sango cries out to him. "Miroku…!"


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5

Several hours had passed since Miroku had collapsed from consuming the remaining members of the Lady Barbarians with his wind tunnel. He had been in a comatose-like state since then, and there were no signs of movement. Everybody had been near his side the whole time, with Sango not moving an inch. She would want to marry Miroku one day after the monk's recent proposal, but Sango knew that she hope Miroku would awaken and also work on her bad habits or immature reactions.

"I need to start acting like a woman more often." Sango promising to herself. "If I'm going to make decisions correctly, I need to think of my options first before going forward."

"Sango, we all make mistakes like this." Kagome adds. "All we need to do is make sure these mistakes do not happen again. Besides, we can't always repeat these mistakes."

Sango hears this from Kagome and gives it some thought. After a few moments, she realizes this is part of growing up. "Of course. Thanks, Kagome."

"Hey Kagome, you want to come along so we can get firewood for tonight?" Inuyasha suggesting.

"Sure, Inuyasha. I'll be right there." Kagome answering. "Sango, maybe you should be with Miroku while we're gone."

Sango nods in reply.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo take an hour to accumulate enough firewood for the evening. There was going to be two campfires; one for inside the hut and one for outside. Only Sango and Miroku were inside the hut while the others were outside, allowing the two inside alone, considering Miroku has yet to awaken. Sango feeds water to the unconscious monk as she reminisces the day.

'_Poor Miroku. I know he does his best to protect people and to be less of a lecher nowadays. But, he didn't have to come find me when I was away.'_ At this time, Sango holds Miroku's hand. _'However, that tells me he loves me and cares for me in front of anything else. Miroku, you mean the world to me. I want to be with you.'_

Miroku's hand squeezes Sango's hand. Sango quickly senses it and looks down at her right hand. She then looks over Miroku and sees him stirring. A moment later, Miroku awakens, and the first thing he glances is Sango.

"Sango…" Miroku mumbles.

"Miroku!" Sango couldn't help but lay her head on his left shoulder.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara all come rushing in to see Miroku has awoken from his comatose-like state. They are all relieved to see Miroku alive.

"Good to see you're alive, Miroku." Inuyasha glancing down at him.

"Me too." Shippo adds as he jumps onto Miroku.

"Ow!" Miroku grimaces as he is still bandaged from his wounds.

"Oops, sorry." Shippo apologizing. "I'll bring some food over."

"We can all eat and sit in here for the…" Kagome says until something interrupting her talking.

**CRASH**

Inuyasha meets wood.

"…rest of the evening. Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome finishing her talk.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha grimaces in pain, too.

"I guess that's two men down." Sango smirking.


End file.
